Fred Weasley a Second Chance
by grosesweet
Summary: Fred Weasley died, only to realize that he didn't have to stay dead! Why, George had died already as well but no one notice, hence, he came back to life. Follow Fred as he finds love, the truth of being dead, and of course, many, many pranks!


Fred felt the curse hit him. He knew he was dead, but he had died fighting for what he had believed in, he had died for the cause. Percy had joined the right side in the end, and, said a joke! Would wonders never cease? Fred was glad in a way, to have died laughing.

As he thought he could feel himself drifting, like a cloud. There was no pain but just a very relaxing sensation of being weightless. Slowly he stopped drifting and landed gracefully, well as gracefully as he could. He may be dead, and weigh almost nothing but he still crash. Then he heard someone laugh.

"Hey! You try landing gracefully..." he said in an under tone, as he righted himself and turned. It was then that he saw him.

"Welcome Fred Weasley"

"Um, hi..."

Everywhere was white mist but standing a little way ahead was who he presumed had been laughing. The figure was quite tall and carrying a long wooden staff, his pale hands clutching the dark wood gently. It was death himself.

"Now as you know, when you die, you can become a ghost or you can move on to the spirit world. But, for you, there is a third option. I have offered it to very few people and none of them have turned the offer down. Although, I did give your twin – George – the chance to live too..."

"Wait, George isn't dead! He's still alive"

"That is because of this deal. You see, with this deal, you can choose how far after your death you come back to life. His choice was to make it look as though he had never died. When he was hit with the killing curse that cut off his ear, he was killed. The curse went straight to his brain. but due to this deal I am about to offer to you, he was sent back to the realm of the living. I got there just in time."

"Cool...thanks...so what's the deal?"

"All you have to do is bring more people laughter in life. The pranks that you and your twin play on people bring others laughter and happiness. Therefore, when they die they aren't as bitter, it certainly makes my job easier. I don't like dead people that are bitter."

"What's the catch?" there always seemed to be a catch.

"The catch is that you can not tell anyone about this deal, otherwise everyone would want this choice when they died and I would never hear the end of it. So, do we have a deal?"

"YES!"

"Okay, so now to the next problem at hand...When should we send you back to?"

"How about after the war is done, but only if harry won. So then everyone is grieving over me and I'm just like BOO!" Fred chuckled heartily, he couldn't wait to see their faces!

"That might work. Oh and don't worry harry wins."

"Don't you mean won? Hasn't he won yet?"

"No, I mean exactly what I said. Wins. Being Death, I can see the future and Harry will win, but he hasn't yet."

"Okay then."

"So I'd say you have maybe a day and a half to kill, no pun intended. You can spend that day as a ghost in Romania."

"Isn't there another choice?"

"Sure, you could spend it here in the realm of the dead. Let me see, ah yes, the perfect set to be your guide. James, Sirius! Come here I have a job for you!"

A pretty woman in her twenties came and bowed low in front of death.

"My husband is in a competition at the moment, along with Sirius."

"The prank wars again I assume?" the woman nodded and death turned back to Fred.

"There has only been one person to ever decline my offer. Her name is Rose. We made a deal that if someone was to beat her in some sort of competition, she must return to the realm of the living. However, until then she may stay here. The competition that she choose is what we like to call, the prank wars. James Potter and Sirius Black are two of my best pranksters. I allowed them to stay here so that I to could get a occasional laugh. They have been challenging her ever since she refused my offer. She is 19 and yet still beats them!" Death paused for a moment muttering an "I wonder..." before he quickly asked Fred a question. "Would you mind going against her a round or two before I send you back to life?"

"Sure. That sounds like something George and I would have done." he smiled.

"Come on, I'll show you where they are" said the woman. "I'm James' wife by the way." After saying goodbye to death, the woman whose name turned out to be Lily, and Harry's mother, walked towards the sound of laughter. "That would be them." she said, smiling softly.

They walked a little way before they saw a group of people with Sirius Black, James Potter and and a woman at the center of the group. The woman who was with them had jet black hair that fell straight down her back, hanging just above her waist.

From that moment, Fred knew he was in love.

Suddenly a man with bright purple hair caught his eye. It stuck up in all directions and gave the impression that he was crazy! When Fred saw this, he immediately began to laugh.

"I believe that I have won." Rose said.

Everyone laughed at the understatement. Once the crowd had disappeared, Fred and Lily walked over to where James and Sirius were laughing with Rose. Fred was nervous to meet fellow dead people. He walked a bit behind Lily. She began to explain the deal he had with death and that Fred would challenge Rose while he was here.

(First Person) Fred's POV

I can't believe it!

First I die, then I find out that George apparently died and was brought back to life...The git!  
>You would think he would have told me since we are twins! Then the unbelievable feat of Percy making a joke, and I get to meet two of the marauders which lily told me about it on the way over.<p>

And more to the point there is a really pretty girl who can beet the marauders at prank wars, which is amazing in itself! My thoughts were a jumbled mess when I heard my name being mentioned and was brought out of my thoughts. My gaze flickered over to Lily who was talking to Rose about me...

"...But he will return to the realm of the living in about an hour and a half's time, so until then he is going to take over for James and Sirius..." Rose stared at Lily in disbelief.

"Okay, so let me see if I have this right..." she took a deep breath and relayed all the information she had took in and turned to me, noticing that I had been watching her and spoke. "You have a twin brother who already died once and returned to life." I nodded my confirmation. "Then you die in some big battle and accept the deal death offered you, you'll be alive in an hour and half and want to try to beat me at my own game in the mean time?" Rose said this almost as fast as Lily had. Not really sure what to say I replied with a laugh.

"That's about the just of it, so, how do we do this?" I said, waving my hands in a relaxed manor.

"Do what?" she said sounding puzzled as her eyebrows pulled together.

"These prank wars or whatever they're called..." She raised an eyebrow at him, a small smirk tugging at the edge of her lips.

"You don't even know how to play?" I gave her a smile and shook my head. "Well they're pretty self explanatory. All you have to do is play a prank on someone, I will do the same, and the prank that is the best wins."

I gave her a smile, George and I have this smile that looks really inviting apparently, and after all, I did want to impress this girl. If I beat her than she would come back to life. That's when something occurred to me.

"Stop trying to change the subject. What's your last name?"

"Rose Ravenclaw"

"Bloody hell! As in a relative of Rowena Ravenclaw? Get out!"

"Yeah, everyone claims that's why I always win at these wars. Now, moving on. Let the prank wars begin!" She disappeared with a wink at Fred in a swirl of smoke.

Wait! She winked at me! For the first time in my life, I think I'm in love! He thought.

"Don't worry, we'll help you" said James and Sirius at he same time, hearing them do this made him upset. How was George coping with his 'death'? Did he know he would come back to life? Or did he think that he would never do their 'double talk' again?

"Thanks...What do we do first?"

"First we find a victim." Sirius said and both Fred and Sirius turned to James.

"Don't look at me I'm a married man!"

"Good point" with this James and Fred looked towards Sirius, grins on their faces. He tried to run but they had grabbed his shirt collar.

"Come on take one for the team and for the sake of beating Rose."

"I'm in, only so you can beat Rose though. Um, Fred? You know that she will go back to the realm of the living if you win right? And that means that she will probably show up in the place you return to, which means, you'll be stuck with her for a while."

"I know"

"James, I think our young friend here, has a little crush..."

"Oh look Sirius, you made him blush!" Fred looked from one to the other then he grinned.

"Well I guess I have a motivation for winning don't I?" grinning, they huddled after kicking Sirius out of the group. Of course, since it was him they were going to prank. After a few moments of huddling together and whispering they had a plan!

"Okay, so you sneak up behind him and throw this on him," Fred paused handing James the potion half an hour later, "and when he freaks out, thinking that's all the prank is...I throw this on him!" No matter what Rose did, she would be laughing so hard she had to let him win, right?

"There he is!" James whispered, "hey Sirius!" Sirius ran.

Soon enough James caught up with him. He threw the pink glittery potion at him and Sirius gaped at James, as his long brown black hair grew short and bright pink, and soon long waist length purple highlights grew and braided themselves into his hair looking odd against the short hair. Sirius was in shock that James had thrown a potion (whatever it had been) at him, wasn't it Fred's task?

That's when it hit him. Literally.

Fred used this opportunity, where Sirius was in shock, to throw the potion at him. Fred was laughing to himself as he knew was going to happen. As he looked up he saw Rose laughing at sirius's new hair do.

'It is pretty funny.' he thought to himself. 'Wait till she sees part two!' sure enough the potion Fred had thrown was taking effect. Sirius was changing. His new hairstyle stayed the same, but his clothes were now a zipped up leather jacket over top of a long floor length pink dress. He looked over to where Rose had just been standing only to feel a tap on his should, whip around, and find her.

"Nice one."

"I thought so." He smirked as she laughed at this. Then with out warning, she pulled him towards her and kissed him. It was amazing! Fred pulled away for a second to whisper in her ear, "I win." she pulled back a little and rolled her eyes at him. "You know I did beat you, and now you have to come back to the realm of the living since I won the prank wars."

"of course silly! I don't go back on my promises."

"Are you sure I mean..." she cut him off with another kiss. Suddenly, they felt the air get colder and the world around them get quiet. Parting, the two of them looked up to see death. Death chuckled at the two of them blushing.

"I take it you to would like to return together then?"

"Um, yes sir" they replied together which caused them both to laugh.

"Very well then, off you go!" and with a wave of his hand, everything disappeared again, but this time, nothing appeared. Rose and Fred seemed to dangle in thin air. Confused, they looked at each other. Fred gasped. Rose was becoming darker less see through. Looking down he saw the same.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Fred hit the floor and his body gave a jolt. He heard someone crying above him, and felt wet tears stain his shirt. He heard George's voice whisper something. Opening his eyes a crack, he could see George was standing next to his mother who was crying, trying to not start crying over his dead twin as well. He saw madame Pomphrey walking over and try to steer them away and he saw Rose standing in a corner unseen (so far) and gave her a wink. She winked back and then smiled a small smile and headed towards him. He heard madame Pomphrey trying to get rid of George and mum, so they could prepare his body for the coffin.

WAIT! THE COFFIN!

It was now or never, mainly because he would die and never come back otherwise. By this time George and mum were both crying and didn't notice Rose come over to his bed and start kissing him.

"Please Molly, George, say your goodbyes and then I really must prepare his body." she said softly.

"Of course Poppy, I'm sorry! It's just, Fred's dead" she wailed to madame Pomphrey. It was then that George looked toward his twin, ready to say his finial goodbyes, and instead of seeing his cold, pale body, and what seemed to be still laughing eyes glazed towards the ceiling, he saw a girl sitting on top of his brother kissing him like crazy. At first, George thought that she was crazy, I mean to kiss a dead person! But then he saw that his brother was kissing back.

"FRED!" he yelled! The girl jumped off Fred in surprise. Fred ran his hand through his messed up hair sheepishly.

"Hey" and that was all it took for Mrs Weasley to notice.

"Fred! My baby!" his mum cried running towards him, grabbing him in a bone crushing hug and unknowingly pushing Rose away from him.

"Mum, your going to kill me, again." he said between breaths. This only seemed to make her cry some more if that was possible.


End file.
